Like a rainbow
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: [one-shot] Iggy reflects about his family. "Once again, what's wrong with white?"


My second Maximum Ride fic. Just a reflexion from Iggy about his family.

I'm trying to write in English. So, probably I will have a lot of mistakes, sorry!

But, if you have anything to say, please do it! It'll only help me getting better.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Maximum Ride.

**Like a rainbow.**

Max was very easy.

_Red._

That was the first word he had for describing her. Max was strong (very strong), adventurous and a little aggressive when needed it. But she was also kind and warm.

He wasn't the emotional type, but every once in a while he could break down. God, his first year in the E-shaped house was disastrous. He was barely adapting to his new life (free, blind life), doing not a very good work, but she was there. She helped him moving on, and more important, she offered him a shoulder to cry on when the nights seems endless.

Yes, she also hit him when he'd been a little too much over the line.

Max was blood, danger and passion. He could tell from the sound of her voice and the energy irradiating from her body. She was blood, and fire. And Iggy had learned from a very young age how to play with fire.

So, she was red.

Fang was easy too.

Even when he always dressed in black and stayed in the background, he was anything but dark. He was, according to Iggy, blue.

The most pure, intense _blue_.

Fang used to be very calmed, like a spring breeze. He would never freak out or let his emotions take the best of him. And Iggy admired that, deep inside him.

Fang and he were like opposites some times, though. While he could give anything to see the world around him just for one instant, Fang could do anything to go completely invisible for the others. Iggy just wanted to see so badly that he couldn't understand how someone could wanted to disappear.

But Fang was also his brother. Fang understood him without intermediate words. He knew the more inner thoughts and wishes of the blind guy. He could only stared at him and then put a hand over his knee to assure him that everything would be just fine. And Iggy believed him. Always.

The older boy taught him a lot from different perspectives: from beach bunnies and bikinis to trust in himself. Fang taught him how to not get lost in the deep sea of his mind.

Fang was blue, because Fang brought the calm to his world when he needed it the most.

Nudge was _orange_. He knew it without gave it a second thought.

Not as aggressive or passionate as Max, but full of life and happiness. Nudge was a very creative and open person, she didn't hold any words in her mouth. She was capable of say anything she thought in the right moment.

Iggy used to make sarcastic comments about that ability of hers, but sometimes he wished he could do the same and put in words his fears and dreams. He couldn't.

Nudge always (always) filled the silence between them. He played along and said that he didn't need to go deaf too. Being blind was enough. The true was that more afternoons that he could count, she made him forget that little detail. Only a couple of minutes, while describing the sunset or talking about her clothes. O given him a mental image of emotions.

With Nudge he didn't need to see her face to know how she felt or what she thought. Her voice was full of color and life on its own.

So, Nudge was orange. As the sun in the middle of the sunset.

Next was Gazzy.

Gazzy, his best friend, was definitely green.

Like the grass under his touch. Soft _green_.

He was so cool and relaxed that makes himself feel that way too. With Gazzy he could forget all the troubles in their lives. There was no time to get worry, no time to do anything but laugh and enjoy the moment.

Gazzy was free. He didn't have the pressure of growing too fast like Fang and himself. He was still a kid. He didn't have to be strong and lead the flock as Max, no; he wouldn't save the world. He sure would help but the responsibility wasn't falling in his shoulders yet.

The blond kid was very different from his sister too. Although Angel was the youngest and had that angelical look, she was wise beyond her age. Gazzy was more innocent and lighthearted that anyone else. And he hadn't reach puberty as Nudge, so he was more easygoing and understandable for Iggy.

The green was his color. The color of nature and safety, and with him Iggy always feel like normal. Like he could do anything without thinking in what he was missing. Gazzy was always there for him, like the air.

So, Angel.

Iggy gave her a deeper thought. She was so complex and enigmatic that he thought he could never ever truly know her. Al the time discovering something new, she seems like she had seen the world during her sleep.

Maybe she had.

Angel could be very overwhelmed by all the things she could do, all the things she could see and all the things she perceived. And it hurt. Iggy understood that she would never be a normal kid, the innocence and fragility sliding trough her fingers, not so slow. It hurt Iggy, because he wanted her to be happy and free.

Angel was also his biggest confident. Not in a traditional way. His mind within reach of a thought or a gaze; exposed to her. That scared him a little, not only because he felt vulnerable and frail, but also because that was not reciprocal. That gave the little girl the advantage to hide her true feelings to anyone. Iggy hated it.

So, Angel was _violet_. A mystic, deep violet. Not to warm, not to cold; just, between.

A color he could never completely understand.

Finally, it was himself.

He wasn't strong like red. Sure he was like fire sometimes. What? He loved fire and explosions but he never thought of himself as dangerous or passionate. Not as Max, anyway. He could be a few tones behind red, at best.

He wasn't blue. Sure, he tried to portray the image of coolness, but the emotions always won over him, because he wasn't as Fang. He liked to be quiet and calm but he could only take so much before he got lost in his own mind. He wasn't that blue.

He wasn't energy as orange. He could, in a good day, play around and smile and try to cheer everyone but the energy never lasted all day. In some point he would remember his handicap and that itched his heart. So, he wasn't as orange as Nudge.

He wasn't life as green. He didn't feel that alive. The feeling to be free and breathing, and happy was not in his everyday vocabulary. He surely felt alive when he was with his family but something just kept pushing him to other side, like he needed someone else to say him that he, indeed, was a living creature. No, he wasn't green as Gazzy.

He wasn't as enigmatic as violet. He had learn to keep his feelings from his face; was a necessity when you couldn't see other faces. He put his best mask and tried to be part of the play, only letting show the most indispensable part of himself. But he always failed, the other knowing him as a part of their own bodies. He certainly was not as violet as Angel.

Maybe he wasn't part of the rainbow. Sometimes, he could think that; but soon he would shake his head and smiled. He was part of the flock, he was part of his family. He maybe couldn't be identified with one color because he had a little bit of each one in him.

Once again, what wrong with white?

**o.O.o.O.o**

So, this is it. Hope you liked it!

Remember: good reviews, advices and critiques are welcome.


End file.
